Talk:Terminus
Hmm... The problem I have with this is that the audio quality, bell ringing, and the guy's accent make it very hard to understand what he's saying, or distinguish syllables. Can we really be sure he isn't just saying "Immobulus"? ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :I would have said it might be my hearing aid acting up, but due partly to the fact that I asked my brother and he agrees and partly due to the fact that Danniesen, untrustworthy though he is in editing behaviour, heard the same thing as me. I still think it's Nevellis, though, and not Immobilus. Oh well, hopefully this will get cleared up eventually. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 03:31, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::But what would be the etymology, though? Normally, every spell has a clear reason for being named what it's named, but... Nevellis? Where would that originate from, and how does it connect to stopping something / stopping bell-ringing? ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Not saying I agree with the Nevellis=Immobulus movement, but you raise a fair point, with that. Hm... Latin nola means "bell"... :::By the way, ironically enough "Nevillis" means "Neville had", according to Google Translate. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 03:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::If Latin nola means "bell," then I think we could be getting somewhere there. Perhaps the spell is "nola" something. I'll have to spend some time listening more closely and see if I can figure it out. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sounds like Terminus, now I listen again. And that makes sense because Terminus is Latin for "end", see here, second one in the list. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 03:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure it can be, though, because "terminus" is a noun. If the spell is "Terminus" it might be an adaptation of the verb "Termino", though, which has the same meaning as noun "Terminus". --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 03:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sounds like "Immobilis"/"Immobilus" to me, and though by putting the stress on the second syllable, he makes it almost sound like "mobilis" (or Nevillis/''Terminus''), if you watch closely he opens his mouth to pronounce the "Im" as he raises his head to look at the bell, and it's still audible over the clanging. I suppose there's a script that he's following that would resolve it somewhere. --xensyriaT 15:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::So we have two votes for merging this with Freezing Charm. My only problem with your theory is that you say he opens his mouth to say the "Im" and that it's audible over the bells - I hear nothing, and so assumed it as simply him either getting ready to cast the spell, or an automatic bodily response to the craning of his neck so high, when he opens his mouth. However, I agree that there's probably a script someplace that would confirm it - in the meantime, merge or no merge? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I wouldn't mind erring on the side of caution and leaving it unmerged until we know for certain (or loads of editors demand it), just thought I'd mention how I heard it (and yeah, I agree the mouth open thing isn't really proof). :) --xensyriaT 17:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::You raise valid points... caution and patience must both be exercised, something I myself need to practise. At the same time, thank you for mentioning how you heard it - it is important to hear all opinions available on the matter for proper decisions to be made. It is possible that the Pottermore will bring this up, perhaps they will add J. K. Rowling's extra writings, and scripts from the films and video games and parks or such, into the experience once the seventh book is finished. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Definitely sounds like "Immobilus" to me. "Terminus" would require an easily-recognisible alveolar sound (the "t"-sound" right at the beginning of the word), which I seem unable to recognise in what he is saying. :::::::::Also, note that whoever wrote the script seemed to avoid using any new spells: for instance, when the "client" tries to water the plant using Aguamenti and it ends up withering, the wandkeeper revives the plant back to life using a non-verbal spell (probably because no incantation for such spell is ever given in canon -- there is Herbivicus, but even that is just used to make flowers bloom). It makes little sense that they avoided creating a new spell in that situation, and then went on to create a new spell to make something that the Freezing Charm does already. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Alrighty then... well, that makes three votes for a merge with Immobulus, so I'll get started on it. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC)